A Brand New Story
by Akrarix
Summary: A great evil has been defeated, but with it a great hero. The mastermind behind it all still runs wild, but a new force is discovered, along with a strange being. How will this story end? With the world left in absolute chaos? Or with something completely new...


"..." - Human Speech

{...} - Poke Speech

[...] - Private Thought

... Unknown Area ...

Footsteps pounded the ground and Lucien ran after a large man. Thunder shouted above and a steady rain began to fall.

"Dr. Walker! You will not get away with this!" Lucien shouted.

"Oh, but I already have! There is nothing you can do now!" Dr. Walker said with a loud shot.

Lucien put his hands together and formed a blue sphere of magic, and launched it at Dr. Walker. Dr. Walker jumped to the left and formed a small black orb in his hand. He threw it on the ground and a massive pillar of smoke formed.

"A cover up won't help you now!" Lucien yelled.

Dr. Walker turned around and dove into the forest woods. Lucien formed a large blue sphere at the massive amount of stop and the sphere exploded, blowing the smoke away.

He then jumped into the forest after Dr. Walker. Lucien jumped over a river and formed a crystal blue sphere in his hand and threw at Dr. Walker's fading figure. It flew over his head and Dr. Walker laughed.

"You missed!" He yelled.

"Did I?" Lucien called back with a smile.

"What?!" Dr. Walker said turning forward to the sphere.

"Burst!" Lucien yelled and the sphere exploded, throwing Dr. Walker back.

"God damn it!" He grunted as he struggled to stand up.

"I got you now!" Lucien said. He formed a blue sphere in his hand and it extended into an elegant blade.

Dr. Walker saw his shadow and he rolled to his left, dodging Lucien's blade. Lucien attempted a follow up attack, but Dr. Walker had already thrown a small crimson beam at him.

Lucien narrowly dodged the beam and formed a blue sphere, throwing it at Dr. Walker. Unfortunately for Lucien, Dr. Walker had gotten up and dodged the sphere.

"This is why I don't like children, they don't know how to respect adults!" Dr. Walker said forming an orb in the palm of his hand. It then extended into a jagged crimson sword that pulsed.

"Well well well, I would never have expected you to be able to handle a blade with your body weight," Lucien said.

"You better not speak that way, it might just lead to your death," Dr. Walker said calmly.

He lunged at Lucien and he parried the attack. He quickly turned and spun his sword at Dr. Walker's neck. Dr. Walker blocked it and he smiled at Lucien.

"Oh boy, you aren't trying to kill are you? I thought that was against the rule you live by," Dr. Walker mocked.

"You are a special exception, your death is to ensure the world's safety," Lucien said. Lucien jumped back and swung towards Dr. Walker's body.

Dr. Walker easily blocked the attack and kicked Lucien in the stomach. He quickly formed a line of red orbs and a red beam formed. Lucien noticed and formed a crystal blue shield.

"How can you guarantee the safety of tomorrow? If I were to go, there will always be another after me!" Dr. Walker sneered.

He threw the beam and it pierced through Lucien's shield. It blazed past Lucien's face and a small stream of blood fell from Lucien's face. Dr. Walker then charged aiming the point of his blade towards Lucien's chest.

"I can't guarantee the future, but I can guarantee to safety of today," Lucien said slowly

Lucien slowly raised his sword and formed a crystal blue sphere in his hand. Lucien took a stance and charged at Dr. Walker. He ducked under Dr. Walker's blade and thrust the orb into Dr. Walker's chest.

"Burst!" Lucien yelled. The sphere exploded, throwing Lucien to the ground. Dr. Walker however was launched back and he collided into a tree.

Lucien quickly clenched his hand, which was now covered in blood. He soon heard maniacal laughing and he looked up to see Dr. Walker panting.

"Magnificent, I never thought you would risk yourself to destroy me," Dr. Walker said.

Lucien watched in horror as the wound he inflicted on Dr. Walker slowly repatched itself.

"Dr. Walker, what have you done to yourself!" Lucien said.

"I made myself invincible!" Dr. Walker roared in laughter.

Lucien struggled to stand upoint and Dr. Walker threw a crimson wave at him, causing him to collapse on the ground.

"Since you asked, I'll let you in on my magic. You see, my power is what I call the power of blood. The more things I kill the stronger my magic becomes. To achieve the level of self regeneration has been my greatest feat, even I was surprised," Dr. Walker said walking towards Lucien.

"How... much... lives did you take. From pokemon and humans?!" Lucien snarled.

"Much more than you think, and now, your power shall now be mine," Dr. Walker said.

He raised his sword with both hands and prepared to bring it down on Lucien's head.

"It looks like this is goodbye Lucien!" Dr. Walker snarled.

He suddenly flinched and jumped back as a massive pillar of fire burst from the ground in front of Lucien. Dr. Walker clenched his teeth and formed a black orb, causing another black pillar of smoke to form. He then turned around and ran deeper into the forest.

"Entei... what are you doing here," Lucien said.

{No time to talk. Now is the time to cooperate.} Entei said.

"I see, let's go then," Lucien said.

Entei helped Lucien up and they went in after Dr. Walker.

"I'm not sure what Dr. Walker is doing, but evidently it's not good. I've learned the source of his power. It comes from the blood of those he slayed," Lucien said quickly.

Entei did not say anything, but Lucien could tell Entei was deep in thought.

{Whatever it may be, this ends today.}

... Deep in the Unknown Area ...

Dr. Walker dashed into a large metal building and slammed the door shut. He ran down a large metal hallway and kicked open a door, alerting a scientist inside.

"Dr. Walker! You startled me, why brings you her-" the scientist was cut off as Dr. Walker shut the door and barricaded it.

"Start the experiment now!" Dr. Walker shouted.

"Pardo-" the scientist was cut off as by Dr. Walker.

"There's no time to explain, do it now!" Dr. Walker shouted again.

"But sir, the subjects are still unstable, if we do it no-" the scientist stopped himself.

"If we don't do it now," Dr. Walker said calmly. "They we may never get a chance to do it again! There is a legendary pokemon out there, do it now!"

The scientist jumped and pressed a monitor. Multiple screens lit up at once and the scientist's hand flew across the screens.

"I may as well say it while I work, the subjects are still unstable due to the treatment I'm giving them, there is a small chance they will mutate," the scientist said.

"Mutate?! Why didn't you mention this before!" Dr. Walker said.

"I did sir. I called you earlier remember? You suddenly hung up so I simply continued," the scientist said. He then pressed a button on a screen and a metal wall started to move up, revealing a set of test tube chambers.

"Ugh... and that's because Lucien started chasing me," Dr. Walker said.

"Lucien? Is he coming this way?" The scientist said with a chill.

"Yes, along with Entei. That bastard..." Dr. Walker said. A sudden explosion shook the ground.

"Agh!" The scientist said jumping. He knocked a glowing crystal into a a large test tube and Dr. Walker's eyes widened.

"What was that!" Dr. Walker said.

"I'm not sure, but that's not important... that, that... there! Start the experiment!" The scientist said.

He pressed a button on a large set of panels and the room started to flash red. The test tube chambers started to shake. They slowly turned purple and a grinding sound forced the scientist to cover his ears.

"It's finally happening! I can't believe it's finally happening!" Dr. Walker laughed.

A massive explosion rocked the building and a test tube chamber was knocked down. Dr. Walker and the scientist froze as a strange substance oozed from it.

"Sir! The subjects are coming together as one! The experiment is a success!" The scientist said.

At this moment a massive beam of fire shot into the room. Dr. Walker and the scientist turned to see Entei with a horrified look. Lucien came in after Entei and matched the same horrified look Entei had.

"What have you done!" Lucien shouted. Entei took a step forward and growled loudly.

The scientist then stepped foward, his hands glowing green. He shot a greenish purple beam at Entei.

"Entei, use flamethrower!" Lucien said.

Entei did so and it blazed through the greenish purple beam with ease. The blast of fire kept moving at full pace and engulfed the scientist.

{Is that the best you have!} Entei growled.

Dr. Walker formed a black orb and threw it on the ground, exploding into a massive pillar of smoke. Lucien formed a blue sphere and threw it. It exploded, revealing Dr. Walker in front of a massive beast.

"It's too late for you to stop me! My ultimate creation is complete!" Dr. Walker yelled.

As if on cue, the beast let out an ear shattering roar. Lucien formed a crystal blue sphere and threw it at Dr. Walker.

"Burst!" Lucien yelled.

The beast let out a massive roar and the sphere faded. Three massive black orbs formed behind it and Entei formed a pillar of fire. The three black orbs then shot out to a massive blast of darkness, easily breaking through Entei's pillar of flame.

Lucien barely managed to push Entei to the side before he was engulfed by the darkness.

{Lucien! Say something if you are alive!} Entei shouted.

"Im... alive..." Lucien said panting. He fell to the ground, shaking. Loud laughter erupted from Dr. Walker and Entei growled at him.

"Look at your pitiful hero now! Down by my creation's first attack! Do you believe you can really stand up against it!" Dr. Walker said still laughing.

The beast let out another shout as three massive black orbs began to form. Entei got next to lucien and growled.

{We have to get out of here! That thing is much stronger than both of us combined!} Entei shouted.

"I know... but I... can't move..." Lucien said struggling to get up.

The beast suddenly let out a groan and they all watched as it stumble.

"What's going on!" Dr. Walker said. "Kill them already!"

The beast suddenly spat out a glowing crystal and Entei dove towards it. Dr. Walker formed his jagged blade and swung it at Entei's neck.

A blast of water threw Dr. Walker back and onto the metal wall. Entei grabbed the crystal in his teeth and jumped back besides Lucien.

"Suicune... what are you doing here... is that Shaymin on your back?" Lucien said. Shaymin got off of Suicune and started to heal Lucien

{That isn't important! See this crystal I have, it's called Aethre, it's a powerful crystal of light, and if I'm correct, we can destroy that beast!} Entei said.

Lucien got up and took the crystal from Entei. He formed a small sphere in his hand and the crystal flew into it, causing the orb to turn white.

"I think I know what I have to do!" Lucien said, charging towards the beast.

"I don't think so!" Dr. Walker said slicing Lucien's leg with his jagged blade.

{Oh no!} Suicune said charging at Dr. Walker.

Dr. Walker swung his blade at Suicune while she prepared a hydro pump. The sphere in Lucien's hand then burst and threw all three of them back. It blazed across the room and landed in the strange substance.

{No!} Entei said.

The substance started to glow a brilliant white and it started to shake.

"What's going on Entei!" Lucien shouted.

Lucien quickly jumped back as Dr. Walker lunged at him. Lucien formed his blade and blocked another strike. Entei roared and a blast of fire charged at Dr. Walker. Suicune followed

Shaymin hopped towards the substance and watched as it started to float.

{Um, is it supposed to be doing that?} Shaymin said. It took shape in a small figure and a blinding light caused them all to stop.

It slowly faded and a small pokemon fell to the ground. Dr. Walker then charged towards it and Suicune blasted him with a hydro pump.

{Get him now!} Suicune yelled.

Lucien jumped towards Dr. Walker with his sword positioned. A black of darkness threw him back towards Entei. The beast slowly got up and let out another roar.

{Lucien! Are you alright} Shaymin asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it wasn't as strong as the first time I got attacked by it," Lucien said confused.

The small pokemon got up and opened its eyes. Lucien felt himself flinch as the pokemon had the same colored eyes as the beast. The looked around, wary of its surroundings. The beast roared at it and the small pokemon growled.

The small pokemon charged at the beast and kicked it directly in the chest.

"Unbelievable," Lucien said as the beast was thrown back.

"No no no! You were that mienshao I had! You can't fight my creation, you were supposed to become part of it!" Dr. Walker yelled.

The small pokemon growled and charged at Lucien. He got out of the way and watched it run out of the building.

"Get you your overweight pot belly pig! We need that tool to complete you!" Dr. Walker yelled at the beast.

"Not if I have something to say about that!" Lucien said lunging at Dr. Walker.

"You insignificant little brat! I'll be sure to end you in the most painful way possible!" Dr. Walker shouted.

They went interrupted by a gurgling noise and they turned towards where it was coming from. The beast then let out a massive roar before it was enveloped by a purple light.

{Lucien, we have to get out of here! The power I'm sensing from that thing is unbelievable!} Entei roared.

"Alright!" Lucien said. He overpowered Dr. Walker and ran towards the exit. Shaymin hopped on Suicune and she dashed after Lucien. Entei then launched a flamethrower at the beast and ran after Lucien and the others.

Lucien jumped out the building and turned towards the entrance, watching the legendary pokemon come out of building. Seconds later a massive pillar of darkness burst from the building along with an ear shattering roar.

"How are supposed to fight that," Lucien mumbled.

{I don't think we can, we need to focus on sealing it,} a dark voice said.

"I see you're here Darkrai," Lucien said.

Darkrai then appeared in front of Lucien, facing the expanding the destruction coming towards them.

{I will work on a sleeping seal, I need you to distract it for me until I prepare it!} Darkrai said.

"Alright, let's do it!" Lucien said.

{Shaymin, stay with me, if you help me, the seal can be much stronger if you do,} Darkrai said.

{Ok!} Shaymin said.

Suicune and Entei stood aside Lucien. Darkrai faded into the light and formed a small black orb in his hands. Shaymin stood by, ready to assist Darkrai. To Lucien's horror, he heard Dr. Walker's laugh.

"Ahahaha! No one can stop me now!" Dr. Walker said.

The beast smashed through the front entrance of the building, it's massive size easily tearing the metal apart. Dr. Walker followed behind it, still laughing. He soon stopped when he noticed Lucien along with Entei and Suicune.

"You always have to be against me, ive been patient enough, now its time for you to die!" Dr. Walker said.

Entei formed a flamethrower and Suicune launched a hydro pump. Lucien jumped out of the way from a dark beam and charged towards the beast. He formed a crystal blue orb in his hand and threw it at the beast's head.

"Burst!" Lucien yelled.

The orb exploded in the beast's face, but did almost nothing. At that moment Suicune's hydro pump and Entei's flamethrower collided, creating a massive blast of smoke.

"Look at who is running away now!" Dr. Walker yelled angrily.

"I dont what you're talking about, im right here!" Lucien said from behind Dr. Walker.

Dr. Walker turned around and Lucien punched him directly in the face, throwing him back.

"You punk! Do you really think you can stop me!" Dr. Walker yelled.

"Now that I think of it, no. But that doesnt mean that they can't!" Lucien said.

"What?!" Dr. Walker said turning around.

The smoke has faded, revealing Darkrai holding a massive orb in his hand. Ther rain suddenly turned harsh and lightning raided the sky.

{Lucien, get out of there quick!} Darkrai yelled.

The orb burst and a murky dark aura formed around the beast. Lucien started to run from it, but Dr. Walked grabbed his arm.

"I dont think so!" Dr. Walker said.

Entei launched a flamethrower at Dr. Walker. He dodged it and ran out the dark area. Lucien attempted to get up but the dark aura forced him down.

{Darkrai! You have to stop before we seal Lucien!} Shaymin said.

{Ill get him!} Suicune said.

"No don't try to save me, you'll only get trapped with me!" Lucien said.

The beast let out a roar as it started to sink into the ground. It then aimed a hyper beam at Darkrai and a massive beam shot from its mouth. The attack did nothing to Darkrai. Lucien felt his energy draining rapidly.

{Lucien! What do need to do to get you out of there!} Shaymin yelled.

"Face it guys, if you do save me, its only because the seal will be lifted. If you do that this beast will also be free. Besides... this seal can't be stopped once it started, right Darkrai?" Lucien said.

Darkrai flinched, but nodded. Lucien started to sink into ground and he started to tremble.

The beast roared and attempted to move, but it only sunk faster.

{Lucien...} Suicune said.

"Dont you dare worry about what is going to happen to me!" Lucien suddenly yelled. "Focus on finding Dr. Walker before he creates more chaos!"

{Very well!} Entei said strongly, but even he could not hide his fear.

"Good, now listen up, let the legendaries know what has happened. Also let them know that i will no longer be with them," Lucien said.

{Got it,} Darkrai said.

{We'll be back one day, just wait for us!} Shaymin said confidently.

Lucien used the rest of his energy to look up at the legendaries and smile. The beast let out one final roar before it was forced under the ground. Not even a second later, Lucien was forced under the ground.

There was a moment of complete silence before Dakrai shivered.

{Never thought I would actually feel sad that he is gone,} Darkrai said.

{Let's go to the Hall of Origin, we need to let them know what just happened,} Entei said.

{Alright, lets go!} Suicune forced out.

They all slowly faded and the air pulsed, as if they were never there.

... In a darker part of the forest ...

Akrar sat down of the wet grass ground and looked up at the clouds.

"Why did the rain suddenly get so strong... I hope nothing bad happened," Akrar muttered to himself.

Akrar slowly got up and popped his knuckles. He quietly walked past a few trees and into a small cave. He took off his shirt and threw it aside before sighing. He sat down and lowered his head.

His eyes shot open when he felt something press against his back. He slowly turned around, only to see a foot smash his face. He was thrown back into a wall and he fell over onto the ground.

"Ow... what was that for," he whined looking up.

He frowned at a pokemon and shook his head.

"What was that for!" Akrar said pouting.

The pokemon growled at him and Akrar quickly noticed it's oddities. He felt something drip from his nose and he quickly wiped it off.

"White fur... you look like a mienshao, but not like one I have ever seen," Akrar said.

He took a step towards the mienshao and it turned around, preparing to jump out of the cave. A sudden bolt of lightning made it yelp and fall back.

"Scared of lightning huh?" Akrar said.

He took a step towards the mienshao and it growled loudly at him. His head suddenly throbbed and the mienshao stepped back as Akrar took a knee. He felt something drip from his nose again and he wiped it off in frustration. His expression softened when he realized it was blood. He quietly looked at the mienshao and it growled at him again. Akrar let out a sigh and slowly stood up.

He took a step towards the pokemon and it growled at him again. He just gave it a wary look before he ran around the mienshao and into the rain.

He rubbed his head and wiped more blood that fell from his nose. He jumped into a tree and grabbed a pair of oran berries. He bit into one and jumped down from the tree. He dashed towards the cave as a crack of thunder made him jump.

He looked in and saw the mienshao huddled against a corner of the cave, using his shirt as a blanket. It noticed him and growled. Akrar noticed it shiver before sighing.

"First of all, you never use a wet shirt to protect against the wind, you will only get colder. Secondly, over there has the best protection against the wind," Akrar said pointing the deepest end of the cave.

The mienshao gave him an angry stare and Akrar shook his head.

"Suit yourself, eat this, you need to keep your energy up," Akrar said approaching it with the oran berry in his hand.

It growled loudly and Akrar stopped. He rolled the berry to it and went to corner opposite of the pokemon.

Akrar closed his eyes and soon fell asleep. The mienshao regarded the berry with interest and got up. It picked up the berry and took a small bite into it. It quickly ate the rest of the berry and grabbed Akrar's shirt, dashing into the deepest part of the cave.

It slowly closed its eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

...

How is this for a fast paced first chapter?! Please feel free to send me reviews and ideas, they really help me ato times, though I may not always use them in the way you expect them to.

Thanks!


End file.
